Premier League 2016-17
(15 October 2016) (5 November 2016) (6 November 2016) (3 December 2016) | biggest_away_win = (10 September 2016) (29 October 2016) (3 December 2016) (14 January 2017) (1 February 2017) (4 February 2017) (11 February 2017) | highest_scoring = (26 November 2016) (4 February 2017) | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 Premier League was the 25th season of the Premier League, the top English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The season began on 13 August 2016 and concluded on 21 May 2017. Fixtures for the 2016–17 season were announced on 15 June 2016. Chelsea won their fifth Premier League title, and sixth English title, with two matches to spare following a 1–0 away win over West Bromwich Albion on 12 May. The defending champions were Leicester City. Burnley, Middlesbrough and Hull City entered as the three promoted teams from the 2015–16 Football League Championship. Premier League rebranding On 9 February 2016, the Premier League announced a rebrand; beginning with the 2016–17 season, the competition will be known simply as the Premier League, without any sponsor's name attached. As part of their rebranding, a new logo was introduced. Ticket prices From the beginning of the 2016–17 season, ticket prices for away fans will be capped at £30 per ticket. Teams Twenty teams will compete in the league – the top seventeen teams from the previous season, as well as three teams promoted from the Championship. Burnley became the first club to be promoted after a 1–0 win against Queens Park Rangers on 2 May 2016 meant they were guaranteed an automatic place. They return to the League after only a season's absence. Middlesbrough became the second club to be promoted, after a 1–1 draw with Brighton & Hove Albion meant they finished above them on goal difference and secured the second automatic spot. They will play Premier League football for the first time since the 2008–09 season. Hull City became the third and final club to be promoted, following a 1-0 win over Sheffield Wednesday in the Championship play-off final at Wembley Stadium on 28 May 2016, to secure their return to the Premier League after only a season's absence. The three promoted clubs replace Newcastle United, Norwich City and Aston Villa. This season will be the first premier league season since the league's founding to feature a team from every one of the 10 regions of England and Wales, with 2 teams from North East England, 5 from the North West England, 5 from London, 2 from the West Midlands, and one each from South West England (A.F.C Bournemouth), South East England (Southampton), East of England (Watford), Wales (Swansea), East Midlands (Leicester City) and Yorkshire and the Humber (Hull). Stadia West Ham United will be playing for the first time in their 60,010 capacity Olympic Stadium. Stoke City have announced that from the 2016–17 season the Britannia Stadium will be renamed to the bet365 Stadium. :Note: Table lists in alphabetical order. Managerial changes League table Result table Season statistics Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks } || AFC Bournemouth || West Ham United || style="text-align:center;"| 3–2 || |- | 4 || Tottenham Hotspur || Leicester City || style="text-align:center;"| 6–1 || |- | || Tottenham Hotspur || Hull City || style="text-align:center;"| 7–1 || |} ;Note 4 Player scored 4 goals Clean sheets Discipline Player *Most yellow cards: '''14' **José Holebas (Watford) *Most red cards: 2''' **Miguel Britos (Watford) **Fernandinho (Manchester City) **Granit Xhaka (Arsenal) Club *Most yellow cards: '''84 **Watford *Most red cards: 5 **Hull City **Watford **West Ham United External links *Official website 2016-17 Category:2016–17 in English football